


Falling into the Darkness of his Ugly Soul

by thomashiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: And Lots of It, Coulson has restarted SHIELD, Dark!Loki, Extremely sexual content, F/M, Post TTDW, Rape, Smut, Somewhat after first season of AoS, dirty fanfiction, fear him, ha, if you're into that kinda thing, loki does not share, loki takes the girl as his own, make sure you're paying attention to the warnings, non-con, or love him, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomashiddleston/pseuds/thomashiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan is a seventeen year old girl, she and her boyfriend decided to travel to the beach to kick off their summer vacation, the two of them hoping for a bit of relaxation as well as fun.. it was a shame it was to be cut short by a malicious god who had spotted the woman and suddenly desired nothing more than to break her merely with his cool, calloused hands.<br/> <br/>The shady man followed her around for several days, catching her eye just a few times, though she never really paid him much mind, an action that ultimately led her into the worst trouble imaginable. If she had only listened to the gut feeling she had around him.. everything would have been very much different.<br/> <br/>It did not take long for the news of her capture to spread amongst the police.. when the security tapes from her hotel earlier that day reveal a tall, dark haired man watching her from afar, all eyes grow wide. SHIELD, then becomes involved. The being was more than familiar. He was 'the alien who tried to take over the planet', 'the devil' even.. which Rowan would come to know, was exactly what he was.. A demon from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into the Darkness of his Ugly Soul

-Prologue-

She should have known only trouble would come from the actions She sought.. If only she had just stayed in that suite, the suite her boyfriend was in.. sure he wasn't the kindest of men but he most certainly wasn't the worst.. She would have taken him over the latter any day. But now? Now it was far too late, too late to hope for such a sweet fate. She was at the complete and utter mercy of a being whom - she was sure - had not heard that word his entire life, and would not soon learn it. Not today, not tomorrow.. She knew he would never release his tight grasp on her, not ever, but she would never stop fighting. Not until she drew her very last breath.

 

\----:::----

 

The beach was absolutely stunning. The sand was as white as freshly fallen snow, the water as clear as the clearest crystals and warm even to the faintest of touches. She couldn't have asked for a better place to vacation. It had took a while for her parents to allow her to go alone with her boyfriend, there had seemed to be hesitation from the both of them, she was not sure why. She had his company, not much could occur during their trip, nothing out of the ordinary anyways, right? She thought so.

They had rented a suite a few floors up the building, one with an oceanfront view and an excellent interior, not that that sort of thing mattered, she mused, they'd probably spend all their time on the beach.. as they should since it was kinda what they came for.

Rowan currently found herself lounging on that famous beach, laying atop a chair in attempts to grow her tan darker, which, as far as she could tell, was coming along quite nicely. She wore a deep blue bikini, the top had a big bow to the side and rhinestones to intricately line the seams, but the bottom was much simpler, it had two strings on either side to tie it together and just a few rhinestones along the very top of it, not much to it really.

Her hair was sprawled out around her in blonde and tame ways, the strands almost appearing to soak in the sun itself as they possessed several different shades of one color. Her body figure was one women -and men- dreamt of having, it was perfect in a way, her waist petite and her curves, full and prominent. Her hips and chest stuck out more than the average person's would, not that it was a bad thing, most found it quite attractive, at least she was sure Chase did.

Rowan had a pair of her designer shades on as she was tanning so she could at least try to keep the sun from her eyes, they helped a bit but not much and soon.. she found she was ready to go for a quick swim to cool off. The blazing sun was beginning to make her feel like she was quite literally baking out on her little lawn chair.

So with a quick stir she was up on her feet, fixing her swimsuit and walking towards the refreshing water.

There weren't many people to accompany her on the beach as it happened to be less popular than the rest, not many people stayed in the hotel rooms by her either, she was sure there was only a room or two -not counting hers- that was not vacant out of all eight floors.

The few people she could see on the beach as she slowly trodden through the water were two men and a woman, one of the men was Chase, he didn't necessarily count. The woman was elderly, a cute little woman really, the woman that reminded you of your sweet old grandmother, white curls on her head and faded wrinkles upon her face, the sight was very welcoming. Though.. when her eyes landed on the only other man, the sight was not remotely close to the sight of the grandmother, he was staring intently at her, his brow furrowed and the corners of his lips tilted towards the sky just slightly, giving the appearance of a smirk as his seemingly pale blue eyes fixated on her.

He was in the water not far from where she now stood, his long black hair was slicked back by both water itself and what appeared to be grease. 

Rowan could not see his trunks, he was waist deep in the warm sea but she could see his abdomen and.. it was not bad, he seemed to be toned and in shape even though his abs were not as prominent as his cheekbones and jawline seemed to be. The man was fairly tall as well. She was sure his waist deep would be just below her chest, if not higher. But as she returned his gaze she found that he was now fully grinning at her, traces of malicious intent evident on his face as he must have noticed her eyeing his stomach. He seemed to be in his thirties, character wrinkles visible on his expression when he showed a sign of mirth. Everything about the man made her gut scream at her to run but for some reason she didn't, she just continued on her merry way through the water until she was in deep enough to swim, and swim she did, Rowan swam out to the a sand bar quite far from the shore and stood upon it, standing almost triumphantly, proud of herself for making the trip.

When she turned around to look at the shore once more she found that the strange man had vanished, he was no where to be seen and she could almost see every area of that beach. That worried her, he was strange enough when she could see him.. now that she couldn't she obtained a bit of anxiety, asking herself where he could have gone in an almost deserted area.. there was no where to hide.

Rowan's body jerked at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Babe.. what're you doing out there?" He yelled almost unnecessarily loud, obviously on purpose as he stood from the towel he had been napping on. He had always loved to attract as much attention as he possibly could, something she would never understand.

"What does it look like, dumbass?" She laughed loudly and turned away from him, continuing along the bar with a grin, urging him to come after her.

He laughed as well and replied to her, "You'll pay for that one, Rowe!" and with that the eighteen year old was in the water, swimming towards her rapidly, smiling all the while.

Unseen to the two of them, the god with only evil intention still lurked in the water, whisking himself invisible as he listened to their conversation, putting two and two together and chuckling softly when the boy revealed her name.

Rowan.

"How kind of you.." he whispered as he glanced at the two of them, obviously referring to the fact that their talk was revealing a lot more than they realized, things that would inevitably be used against them in the near future.

He watched quietly as the boy made it to the bar and tackled the almost woman back into the water, pressing his lips to hers greedily as he gripped her hair with one hand and used his other to keep the both of them afloat.

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste and squinted his watching eyes, shaking his head in disapproval as he began to shuffle closer to shore. 

"Now /that/ will just not do.. I do not share /my/ things.. she will be no exception."

 

\----:::----

 

Later that evening the couple gathered their things and made their way through the sand and into the lobby of their hotel, Chase holding Rowan close to himself as they did.

They boarded the elevator and he held her even more so, aware of her fear of the thing.. but her eyes stayed wide and glued on the figure that stalked in with them, following his each and every movement, as graceful as they were. He did not falter, not once did he faltered. His chillingly blue eyes shifted to hers and he assumed an expression of false innocence, one quite different from the one he had thrown her earlier.

"What floor?" His cool and velvety voice broke the silence that filled the small metal carrier and it was then she remembered they hadn't pressed their floor button yet.

As he asked, his slim finger extended to slowly press down the seventh floor, the floor they happened to be staying on..

Her eyes grew ever wider. Something he undoubtably noticed as he grinned just slightly.

"You've pressed it.." She squeezed the tan boy tighter as her eyes drifted away from his piercing gaze, unable to stare at them for much longer without having shivers run throughout her body.

There was something about the man that was not right, but she decided she'd rather not know. She did /not/ want to know what it was.

Chase seemed to notice her discomfort and tried to direction the man's attentions to himself as the sleek doors to the small room closed ever so slowly. His forehead creased as he looked to him and saw he was quite simply staring at his girlfriend, hungrily almost.. not a care in the world as he stood right next to her even.

"Where ya from?" His tone and the way he looked at Loki made it quite clear he was getting irritated and slightly angered by the way he was staring at her. His gaze never seemed to leave her until a few seconds after his question, though they still lingered.

"Do not trouble me with petty talk.. I know you do not truly care, you aren't fooling anyone." His tone was flat and level as Loki settled him with a regal stare, his lips pressed into a line.

His words caused both of them to fix him with confused expressions, suddenly unsure.. most men did not talk the way he did and Rowan was sure she could hear a... British accent. Was he British? He had to have been, right?

"Excuse me?" Chase had an edge to his tone and the girl could feel him learn forward as he took a step towards him, obviously feeling tough.

How very wrong he was.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing the notion and chuckled softly, shaking his head from side to side, "Do you think yourself powerful? Hm?" He took a couple steps towards him, now making them much more closer. His hardened eyes watched as the guy let go of his future target and grinned as he swung, he had given the god plenty of time to react even though time passed more quickly for him. Loki caught his fist in his very palm and tightened his grip, squeezing almost unnecessarily hard as he twisted his wrist into a position that did not look quite normal. 

Rowan screamed and ran over to the stranger she still had yet to learn, her small hands pushed at his bare chest which was cold to the touch, at least compared to a normal person's body temperature.

"Get off!" Her voice was not nearly as threatening as the calmness of his, her small hands did not have any effect on him, he simply laughed at her as he took in all her breathtaking features from a closer view. The swimsuit complimented her quite nicely.

The elevator dinged and interrupted them for the quickest of moments as it indicated they had reached their destination but the fighting continued.

Loki threw him to the floor with a quick, elegant shove, eyeing his work for a second or two before taking Rowan and pressing her against his front roughly causing her to shriek, his wet skin against hers was not a feeling she'd wanted to experience and yet, there she was. He pushed her against the elevator wall and pressed his thin chap lips on her plush ones, wasting no time in running his tongue along her bottom lip. His hands slowly ran up her stomach, the palms flat against it as they slowly made their way to her breasts, he was moving them so slow she was sure he was doing it almost for dramatic effect. He was putting on a show.

Her tiny hands pushed at him crazily, trying everything in their power to pry him off. It wasn't long before Chase was able to stand and respond to her rapid cries for help, Loki was a much bigger and a much stronger man than she was, she could not do it herself, this he knew.. and made it quite clear as he was using against her that very moment.

He charged at the god, yelling his attack as he did it, it did little to nothing, in fact, it caused him to just disappear all together, Chase fell right through him and landed rather harshly on the ground. As all of this happened, Rowan slowly sank to the ground, her knees up to her chest as she hugged them tightly and pressed her chin against her knees, physically shaking as she stared into nothingness.

That man just hurt Chase, assaulted her and then /disappeared/.. Disappeared.

She tossed the word in her mind several times, trying to make sense of what she saw, of what he did. 

It was to no avail.

Chase slowly got up and helped her up as well, holding her tightly as he guided her back to their hotel room, "Let's go get you a shower, Rowe.. we'll talk later, alright?"

Rowan was a tad surprised at how calm he seemed to be about this but then she remembered... 

This was just the calm before the storm.

 

\----:::----

 

The time it took for him to blow up was sooner than she had originally guessed. The very moment she walked back into their main room which had a couch, tv and small kitchen put into it he starting yelling angrily, going on and on about how that man sexually assaulted her and how they should call the police and bring him to court.

"Chase! Calm down! It's over! You see? I'm fine, you're fine... it's just a sprain... you're alright!" She was trying her hardest to keep a peace that was already long gone, but what else could she do? Encouraging him would make matters worse.

"No, Rowan! No! I'm not going to let you talk me out of my anger, I have every right to be angry!" He was screaming at her.

"Until we can talk and work this out like the civilized beings we are /supposed/ to be I will leave, go for a walk to allow you to calm down enough to listen." She had already taken a small step in the direction of the door, the dress she had put on for /him/ shimmering gold in the artificial light. It was a beautiful and shiny thing, definitely a dress one would wear out to a club, she would if she were old enough..

"You know what? No! You are not running away from me.. you can't run from everything! You're just going to have to learn how to speak with people even when they're raging!" His face was turning red, he looked as though he wasn't even breathing at this point, that's how red he was.

"And do /you know what/, Chase?" Her hands were on her hips now, her attitude beginning to show as she mocked him and her glare pierced almost through him, "Go fuck yourself.. I could care less what you think I need to learn.." She grinds her teeth, "/You/ need to learn how to treat a fucking lady!" And with that she was out the door, slamming it behind her and running, knowing he'd be only a step behind her.

The last thing she wanted was for him to catch up with her so she hurriedly rushed into the box of death most called an 'elevator' and pressed the button to make the doors close rapidly, hoping for a miracle.

His shouting was getting closer as well as his heavy footsteps as he ran at her, she could not see him yet which was most certainly a good thing and was relieved to see the doors had shut.

She quickly pressed the ground level button, fidgeting with her hands as she forgot completely about the elevator and turned to her next dilemma.

She knew Chase.. and she knew him well. He would take the stairs. He would get her. Nobody would be able to help her because nobody would know. As far as everyone knew they were dating.. they knew he was no stranger to her.

But he was scary when he was mad.

She would just have to run, there were no other choices. She couldn't take the stairs, he was using them, and she couldn't stop on another floor because she didn't want to get out of the only thing that was safe.. the next time she boarded he could be in it. That's a risk she wouldn't take.

So slowly she waited for the metallic box to ding, open its doors and when it did, she was running faster than she ever had before, catching a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye but not stopping to say 'hi'.

As she ran -for possibly her life- she pondered where hotel employees were when she needed them and why there wasn't one at the front desk, it wasn't that late at night, was it? The last time she checked the clock it had only been a quarter till ten. That's not that late..? There should be at least one employee visible, even if it's a doorman! Somebody..

She bursted through the double doors and charged down the sidewalk, her soft feet pounding against the concrete as the sound of her breath came out hard. She was growing tired each moment she continued on but dared not stop in fear of what would occur. It was then she remembered she hadn't grabbed her purse or her cell phone, a thought that caused her to curse until her breath.

Rowan made it a good half a block before a pair of hands closed around her waist and pulled her into a dark alleyway, pushing her up against the hard brick wall and putting one of their slim fingers against her lips as if the gesture would silence her, which, in fact, it gave the exact opposite of the desired effect.

The woman shrieked bloody hell, she began thrashing and screaming for help. It only lasted for a second or two before the man decided he should silence her. He ran a hand up her body until it reached her face, when it did he simply grabbed her lips and held them together at least long enough so he could speak.

"You are not helping yourself, darling.. scream all you'd like, no one can hear you cry. I might.. if that is what you choose to admit from your beautiful lips as I take you...?" When he spoke with a fluent grace he rose a black brow as if questioning her, he seemed more than alright with what he was about to do to her. 

She knew this man, he was the one she had seen in the water and on the elevator earlier, he was the one Chase wanted vengeance on. When his intentions passed through his mouth and became vocalized she screamed in panic even though it was muffled, not wanting any part of what he had planned, but then again, most rape victims didn't want any part of it.

No, no. She cursed. She wasn't going to be a victim. She just had to get away before it was to late, she had to do something to pry him from her, surely there was something she could do.

"Who the hell are you?" Tears had begun to well in her eyes but she dared not let them drop, they would prove just how hopeless she felt, that was not something she wanted him to be aware of. "Out of all people, why me?" 

He laughed and ran a hand through her luscious blonde hair, "Because, dear.. you were placed in this world to serve me.. all mortals were.. but you, you have a more specific purpose. You have been placed here for my most intimate needs and desires. I did not 'choose' you.. you have always been mine." He paused a moment, remembering her other question, "Firstly.. I believe it must be made clear you will not speak to me as you did your man.. I do not want to hear vulgar language fall from your lips, is that clear? And secondly.. I am Loki. You will kneel to me as all others have for I am a god, /your/ god."

Her already wide eyes grew wider and she stopped struggling, a dear in headlights if you will, her blue balls of fear looked down as his clothes shone and disappeared to reveal intricately designed armors. Green, gold and black outfitted him in every place, the leather itself didn't even appear to look similar to the leathers of medieval time, they were very much different.

"The.. the man who destroyed New York?" She seemed so breathless all of the sudden as if the one question took so much of her will to ask. It took her a while just to flick up into his piercing gaze, afraid of what she would see.

The god was oddly amused by all of this, he was sick, he needed help. He grinned and licked his lips as he watched her, silently answering her.

"You're deluded.. if you think I was put here just so you could fucking 'rape' me you need to be put into a mental institution! That is ridiculous!" She screamed at him, resembling a bird fluffing it's feathers to appear more threatening than it truly was.

She heard the hit before she felt it, hot and stringing on her cheek. Tears began to well in her eyes once more as his lips skimmed over the shell of her ear, his breath hot, "What did I say about that mouth of yours?" He bit down slowly, pulling the lobe just barely, "Hm?"

His hands trailed up her dress and landed on her breasts, squeezing them gently as he peered down, grinning with a malevolent mirth. "You wore this for me? How quaint.. usually your kind try to avoid my attentions.. it seems you wanted them as you even took care to wear one of my colors."

Loki pressed into her, she tried her best to push away. It was a continual game until Rowan decided to try something, anything.

She slowly leant up until her lips brushed against his, closing her eyes just slightly, "If this is how it's going to be, then so be it.. just get on with it." She tried her hardest not to choke on the words, she had not meant a single one of them, something she hoped to god hadn't picked up on.

He didn't appear to as he met her lips, engulfing them with his own hungrily, his hands came up to rest against the wall above her head and she had to bite his lip just so she could contain a smile, a smile of hope. It did not take long for his tongue to wander into her mouth, the feeling of his wet tongue against hers, rubbing quite roughly was not ideal, but she had no other choice, this was her last chance at escape, freedom.

Rowan crept a hand down to his trousers and rested it against the growing bulge in them, squinting her eyes shut as she did. She moved her fingers along it just hard enough so he could feel and immediately she elicited a moan from him, a moan that had gone directly into her mouth causing her to /almost/ gag. This man had to have been almost twice her age, maybe even more? She couldn't tell, she was only basing the estimate around looks, though whatever he was.. he was a lot older.

His kiss became harder, unrelenting even as he was seemingly more turned on than before, his tongue scraping along the inside of her cheek. She wanted to throw up, but who could blame her? Most people would prefer a stranger's tongue to stay /inside/ their mouth and not in their own.

Just when she felt the moment was right she shoved him away and started running out of the alley and into the middle of the street, searching desperately for cars or people even.

Nothing.

Loki stood exactly where she had left him and growled in impatience, glancing under his arm to watch her for the shortest of moments before materializing himself in front of her, grabbing her by the hips he tossed her over his shoulder and began casually walking down the street towards their hotel building as if he wasn't taking a girl against her will.

As he got closer Chase came into sight. When he saw Loki his face went from frustrated to pissed in a matter of a second.

"You again? What are you doing with /my/ girl?"

The god physically twitched at his choice of words, Rowan couldn't see well from where she dangled but she had felt it. 

"Chase! Run, get help! You can't take him, he's a-" The poor teen was cut short as Loki repositioned her on his shoulder so that he held her with only a hand, freeing a hand for the inevitable. 

He strode towards the boy and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air and staring cooly into his eyes, his expression slightly enraged, "You're not as tough as you thought, are you? She is not /your/ girl, but mine.. it seems as though you cannot accept a simple truth, you will parish. It truly is a shame she has to watch." At the very last second he grins evilly, his eyes falling to a darker shade than before as he threw him at the wall of a building, the sound of his bones breaking and skull smashing enough to bring her to tears. She began to fully cry now, not only had he killed a man, he had killed her boyfriend, he killed Chase.

He glanced over his shoulder at the now hysteric girl, "Be quiet." was his simple demand. There was something about the way he said it that warned she should obey, it was hard to put into words just how his voice sounded. It was a mixture between something purely evil and something that once was sweet, a tone that could kill. She knew there was more to him than he let out.. though most seemed terribly horrid.

Loki began to walk her into the lobby of their hotel and as she did she let out a bloody cry, hoping that someone would hear. She was able to squeeze out another before her world began to fade to black.

All she could remember before was a green mist pushing her into a dreamless daze, a daze that faded away into nothing but black.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or even a comment.. thanks you all!


End file.
